Temple of Dumathoin
The Temple of Dumathoin was a dwarven stronghold in the Underdark, dedicated to the worship of Dumathoin. It had a complex interior structure, with whole corridors and rooms in the shapes of traditional dwarven weapons, such as hammers. The temple had gems, such as diamonds, embedded in the walls of the protected final floor. Geography The temple was located in the Underdark, below a dwarven mine and above the myconid cavern of King Feerus. It was several cavern floors above Menzoberranzan. Defenses The stronghold had several puzzles and secret doors, some with instructions, requiring hidden keys or riddled with Dethek runes. Several traps were set around the perimeter, including fireball and spinner traps. If an intruder managed to access the lowest floor, many magic missile traps awaited them. Illusory walls were used in combination with the traps to hide artifacts required to move to the final temple level. They made sure that, even if they fell, the third and final floor could never be accessed by any others. History Clan Black Axe built the temple after they were forced out of their original home, the Cavern of Cloven Heads, by Menzoberra the Kinless and her drow army. The clan prepared defenses and wrote books and notes about those slain at their previous home. Later, the dwarves fell in battle against an unknown drow house, which had allied with a group of derro dwarves, including numerous savants. After this event, the derro occupied the top two levels of the temple. During this time creatures such as hook horrors, dragazhars, ropers, and spitting crawlers roamed the temple's halls. A pair of umber hulks and an aboleth also made the temple their home. Whilst under derro control, the drow sent them a svirfneblin prisoner, Vlakverdling, to cement their alliance. The deep gnome was later rescued by a group of adventurers, on their way to Menzoberranzan in the mid–14 century DR. The same adventurers studied the dwarven parchments left by the Black Axe Clan, defeating many derro in their wake. After passing many secret passages, they acquired the artifacts (a chalice of healing waters and a holy symbol of Dumathoin) required to pass through to the third and level. They adventurers came across a mystical healing fountain, which had the ability to cure those stricken by an aboleth. The spirit of the fountain invited the adventurers to partake in its purest water. Shortly after, the fountain spirit announced to them that another spirit, that of the ancient hero Dorn Black Axe, wished to speak to them. Here, the party were told of his clan's trouble with the dark elves, and were bestowed the magical Axe of Hurling. Notable Locations Second floor * The Great Dining Hall Final floor * Treasure room containing enchanted items, magic scrolls, potions and weapons. * The temple's enchanted fountain of healing waters. * Statue infused with the spirit of Dorn Black Axe. Appendix Notes A scroll of the high-level wizard spell, claws of the umber hulk, could be found on the highly protected final floor of the temple. See Also * Dorn Black Axe * Axe of Hurling Appearances * ''Menzoberranzan (game)'' References Category:Temples Category:Temples to Dumathoin Category:Settlements Category:Dwarven settlements Category:Dwarven locations Category:Locations in the Underdark